


【好兆头AC衍生：耶稣辛×Crowley】荆棘与玫瑰②凡人

by Herzblatt_FP



Series: 【好兆头AC衍生：耶稣辛×Crowley】荆棘与玫瑰 [2]
Category: Christian Bible, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzblatt_FP/pseuds/Herzblatt_FP
Summary: 无花不代表无果，梦境也并非毫无真实。





	【好兆头AC衍生：耶稣辛×Crowley】荆棘与玫瑰②凡人

基督不强夺与高傲；反倒取了奴仆的形象，成为人的样式；既有人的样子，就必有人的欲望。

克劳利亲吻了神子，神子就不再是神子了。

耶稣依然纯洁，依然明亮，他智慧的言行让十二个门徒聚集在他身旁。他可以将清水变为佳酿，他可以让海面臣服成路，他可以让盲人重见光明，他甚至可以让死人复生。

可那又怎么样呢？克劳利心想，耶稣闭上眼睛时，那些闪耀的灯火从未在他眼中熄灭。耶稣眼中对世间万物的好奇和渴望也是真真切切的，和他身为神的独子一样真真切切。

所以克劳利会趁其他人不注意的时候带耶稣飞到很远的国度，耶稣知道东汉有个叫郭圣通的女子成为了皇后，还尝到了高句丽入冬以来的第一片雪花。

现在他和克劳利躲在印加王身后的某处，舞台上奥扬泰和公主的女儿依玛苏玛正孤单的玩耍……可怜的孩子啊，父母因国法教规不能相聚，而她又是犯了什么罪才不能同父亲相见呢？

耶稣忍不住哀叹一声。

印加王警觉的转头，身后什么都没有。

克劳利巨大的黑色翅膀包裹着他心爱的神子，他用恶魔的吻封住了耶稣柔软的嘴唇。

克劳利感觉耶稣的嘴唇张开了，克劳利无疑曾经幻想着那贝一般的齿中会藏匿着怎样柔嫩的肉，他会怎样吸吮呑搅神子伶俐的舌，神子是否会臣服于情欲难以自持的呻吟出声……但克劳利始终不敢一探究竟，他只能就这么贴着耶稣的唇。

克劳利想，堕落不适合耶稣。

————————————————————————

神之子骑着驴驹回到了耶路撒冷。

前后随行的众人高呼和撒那，耶稣在一片盛赞中进入神殿。

耶稣收起他嘴边温柔的弧度，厉声训斥着神殿中吆喝的买卖者，愤而推倒神殿中倒兑银钱的木桌。一双蓝眼睛如同最寒冷的冰锥，任谁看到都会瑟缩发抖。

“祷告的神殿啊，”耶稣说，“你们竟敢当做贼窝！”

贪婪的人们鸟兽作散，留下可怜的瞎子和跛子，耶稣的蓝眼睛登时融化成最甘甜的泉水，那泉水蔓及之处柔荡着耶稣的祝福，曾经的瞎子可以窥得弥赛亚的容颜，治愈的跛子可以跪下亲吻神子的足。

克劳利在神殿外远远的看着，耶稣没有来到之前，他可以安然无恙的步入殿内和登徒子一起赌钱嬉闹，而后耶稣回来了，神殿重回圣洁，他他就只能远远的看着。

不过耶稣就应当如此，克劳利想。

耶稣的行为招致了来自祭祀长的恼怒与妒忌，他只得带着门徒前往伯大尼休息，克劳利也跟了过去。

他最喜欢在耶稣休息的时候钻进神子白色的袍内，冰凉的蛇身紧紧贴附着耶稣温暖的躯体，耶稣凡人的躯体。克劳利有时会坏心的扭动，他知道耶稣浑身上下都是敏感的痒痒肉，这时这个凡人的神子便会用手捏住克劳利的七寸，让他老实点。

这个夜晚也一样，恶魔克劳利又开始骚扰纯洁可爱的耶稣了，他特意挑了一个极富创造性的路径，黑色的小蛇克劳利从耶稣光裸的小腿钻了进来，沿着耶稣柔软的腿根一路向上，尖细的蛇尾藕断丝连的勾描着他刚刚爬行的痕迹，末了还在神子的肚脐上调皮的画了个圈。

如克劳利所愿，耶稣颤抖着叫了一声。

“克劳利！你……”耶稣一下子坐了起来，一把捏住那只坏心眼的蛇，“你这条恶劣的毒蛇！”

小蛇得意的吐着信子，对恶魔的辱骂就是最好的夸奖，尤其这辱骂来自于神的独子。

耶稣板着脸把小蛇放在一边，动作却极其温柔，克劳利恢复成人型，老老实实的趴在基督的腿边。克劳利微张着红润的薄唇，仿佛在幻想着把什么不可言说的东西吞食一般，一双大大的蛇瞳水光迷离，神子就在他的眼睛里。

神子突然低下头，用他可爱的鼻尖轻轻蹭了蹭恶魔的鼻尖，带着那副羔羊一般的笑容。

羔羊撬开了恶魔薄薄的唇瓣，生涩的吸吮着恶魔罪恶的甜美，羔羊除下了恶魔黑色的袍子，虔诚的亲吻着恶魔情欲的身躯，羔羊凑在恶魔的耳边，一如恶魔考验他时耳语着……

恶魔的诱惑在那时有没有奏效克劳利不知道，但是克劳利知道自己完完全全的堕落了。

堕落在神之子呢喃细语的爱意中。

————————————————————————

神说，要有光，于是就有了光，不过恶魔把光熄灭了。

恶魔说，要有梦，于是这个晚上的一切，就只是基督一场荒唐隐秘的梦。

基督梦见克劳利用薄薄的唇含住自己的欲望，那唇狰狞着鲜艳的红，紧紧圈在阴茎之上套弄着。而自己的手按在恶魔鲜艳的红发上，自己的白浊胡乱滴溅在恶魔美艳的脸上，恶魔虔诚的亲吻着他刚刚射精的阴茎，一如恶魔曾是天使的时候曾经亲吻上帝的衣摆。

基督梦见克劳利用后穴包裹住自己的欲望，那地方湿热柔软的要命，紧紧咬住整根阴茎动作着。而自己的手钳在恶魔纤细的腰身上，自己的抽送如实表现在恶魔淫荡的脸上，恶魔放浪的呻吟着，腰肢和臀部如同蛇一般扭动，一双诡秘的眼却无助的哭着。

基督梦见克劳利仰躺在床上，修长的腿架在自己的肩膀上。梦中的自己狠狠地插入恶魔粉嫩的穴，又毫不犹豫的拔出再齐根没入，他感觉自己出汗了，克劳利也是，他们的体液和汗水濡湿了彼此也浸透了床榻。克劳利被他干的连一整句话都说不出来，只能用破碎的语言和断续的喘息喑哑着对基督的爱。

“我也爱你。”基督梦见自己对克劳利说。

梦醒之后，耶稣发现自己的床铺和衣服干干净净，连一丝恶魔曾经存在过的痕迹都没有。

他突然感到有点烦躁，于是神子把气撒在了一棵懒得结果的无花果树上，无花果树委委屈屈的枯萎了。

基督和他的信徒离开了，一条蛇从无花果树上垂了下来，对无花果嘶声说。

“不开花并不代表不结果，存于梦境也并不代表毫无真实，”克劳利说，“从今以后你依然可以结果，而且比其他无花果树的果实更加甜美。”

无花果树重获生机。


End file.
